xarionfandomcom-20200213-history
Pure Eden
About: Actually I've been wanting to do this story since 07' but haven't been motivated to until recently. Though the characters have been around longer. This comic actually takes place years after my main story(which is still being revised) so I wanted to do something opposite of my main story. My main story is very dark...and depressing so I wanted to do another that is a bit brighter and the use of a younger cast. Also a nice break from angsty elves *cough* I still wanted to incorporate some details of the first story to impact this one even though it is not part of the plot, it's just in the same world Current World Situation: It's been almost half a century since Meldarinn took over Armillii with his undead legions.The only real threat that stands against him are the holy armies of Ryklor. Armillii has now become a giant Necropolis. He is following the Obsidian Keeper's footsteps, but instead set him free and learn under the god himself.Meldarinn wants to recreate the perfect city under his rule. Right now may be a time of peace for Xarion because his primary army was destroyed but Meldarinn has been successfully lying low for these past several years, despite the fact he is probably the most dangerous man alive right now...or so, at least walking. The Islands: Pax'theron is a chain of islands that was connected to Charlamose. It's unique chain that twists is caused by a second maelstrom that is slowly forming. Luckily, they won't be swallowed for a long, long time.(Shar-la-mos) The Story: The Characters: Name:' Dhunn' Race:Human Hair:Brunette Eyes:Hazel Height:5'9" Age:19 Likes: Being obnoxious,rich stuff,dogs,taverns,women... Dislikes: getting the blame,getting beat up,people who can't take a joke... Who would do his voice: Matthew Broderick Background:Dhunn was born on along one of Ryklor's port where his father(Felix) was a merchant.He the middle child of four other siblings, Xena the eldest daughter,Don,his older brother,Trixy,and Dixy,the twins.Dhunn caused a lot of trouble even before he took the pirate lifestyle.As a preteen, Dhunn spent a lot of time with one of his friends who he'd commit petty crimes with.One day pirates came and took all of his fathers merchandise. He snuck on board but never got off the ship. the pirates had already departed from Ryklor's port. The pirates quickly found Dhunn and decided to make use of him. Currently of low status on The Vanquisher, Dhunn doesn't seem to mind much being a powder monkey. Name: Leron ' Race:Human Hair:Black dreads Eyes:Brown Height: 6'2" Age:19 Likes:Entertaining,singing,fangirls,reading... Dislikes:Bad hygiene,rude people,seagulls,perverts... Who would do his voice: Bruno Mars Background: The local bard on the island and lives with his sister and grandma.With both parents not present,Leron takes both roles as a caretaker and makes the money for his sister and Nana.He's well known on the eastern side of the island and works in the only tavern in the area.Unfortunately his temper doesn't always get the best of him when he doesn't want to deal with stupidity.Someday Leron hopes to leave the island with his sister and travel west into the big cities. Name: '''Zola ' Race:Human Hair:Black and wavey, Eyes:Brown Height:5'2" Age:17 Likes: Scaring people,swimming,exploring the island,playing pretend,staying out late... Dislikes: Worrywarts,crybabies,schedules,tourists... Who would do her voice: Pink Background:Zola is always spending much of her time lounging outside the town.She is constantly trying to explore the center of the island but somehow manages to come back to where she started.She is skeptic of Tsa'karus' existence even though she works in one of the island's many temples.She is very much a tomboy and makes fun of her brother's occupation and would rather be off fishing or doing something useful for the community. Name: 'Shadolune (AKA:Shadow) ' Race:Rakshasa Hair:Black Eyes:Green Height:6'7" Age:3? Likes: Quiet time,napping,fishing,status... Dislikes: Chaos,disobedience,dumb questions,children... Who would do his voice: Patrick Stewert Background: Shadow was hired to scout Pax'theron in search for a missing artifact piece that was not found on The Vanquisher.Shadow was part of a group of spies in Southern Armillii before taking this new job.He's a loyal servant working under Meldarinn but has never met him in person.Taking this job also was an escape for Shadow so he no longer had to work under the stress and chaos happening up north. Name: '''Rhia Race:Half-elf Hair:Red Eyes:Green Height:5'4" Age:22 Likes: Taking long walks,thinking,playing games,children.... Dislikes: Armillii,most men,abandonment,flirting... Who would do her voice: Lucy Lawless Background: Born in Armillii, she was born from her elven mother who had been taken away from Armillii's city to be involved in some elven trafficking. When Armillii was overrun, many of the the elves were forced out,kidnapped or sold to be exotic slaves.Rhia's mother became pregnant and when she gave birth, Rhia was taken to an orphanage so her mother could keep working in the sex business.Rhia grew up without a real childhood.Recently on Armillii's coasts, pirates have been purchasing and smuggling elves and other races to be sold in Ryklor or on the many islands.Rhia is captive on The Vanquisher, but is willing to put up a fight before anyone lays a hand on her.